


Little T

by sonnetts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, kinda super softy and smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetts/pseuds/sonnetts
Summary: Christen arrives at home to see her wife Tobin and their little son Taylor pranking around their house.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Little T

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are y'all? This is my first fiction to this fandom and I'm kinda nervous. Before you read it, just know I am not a native speaker, so you'll find some mistakes. English is only my third language so be kind. 
> 
> This is short but it was so cute I couldn't help myself and translated from Portuguese. Hope you like!

As soon as she opened the door, Christen immediately notices the silence around the house. Frowning to herself, the woman gets uncomfortable with that, because the house rarely was without noises. 

She immediately knew her wife and her son were doing something. She knows she shouldn't let them alone, or the home would literally be on fire. 

“Tobs? Taylor?” She called, putting the car and house keys in the center and taking off the coat. She sighs when saw Taylor's painting box on the floor and some dog tracks around the room. 

“Baby?” Soon as she opened the kitchen door, she saw her wife with a cloth behind her and was staring at her guiltily. 

“Tobin Powell Heath-Press, tell me you don't let Taylor paint any of my walls.” She almost begged, knowing it would be impossible to make the walls come back to its original color. 

“Hm… no?” Tobin answered shyly, but a scream interrupted her. 

“Mama!” Their son appeared running and, for Christen's total horror, all painted in green ink. Even his black hair was painted. The woman put her hand in her nose and take a deep breath. “Mommy let me paint the house!”

“I don't!” Tobin replied to the child, acting especially like one herself. 

“Yes, she did auntie Chris.” Christen listened to the childish but mature voice and Alanna, Alex's young daughter, appeared with a book in her hand. 

And Christen would believe a thousand times in the little Morgan than in her own wife, amazing. 

“Lani, I would give you ten dollars!” Tobin said, loud enough to Christen listen too. 

“I want twenty dollars auntie.” The girl said staring at Christen who shakes her head. She has to remind Alex to take the eight years girl away from Kelley and Emily, both learning these kinda things for her. 

“I hope you clean it all.” The player said to her wife agreed like a kicked dog. 

“Mama, look at Ravi's color!” Taylor pointed to their dog, who was green like here

“And I foolishly believed yoga would relax me.” The woman mumbled to herself, wanting to scream. “Let's take a breath while mommy cleans the home, honey.” She asked the boy, who came happily. 

“I make a draw for you.” The child said, giving a paper with his inked hands. In the draw, was the three of them at the door of their home 

“What are we waiting for?” She asked when they're going up the stairs. 

“My little sister! Mommy said she'll come soon!” Taylor's exciting talk was ignored by Christen who was choked with her own saliva. 

“Tobin!” She exclaimed when finally got some oxygen. 

Her wife comes running and found them in the stairs, still choked. 

“Baby? What's going on? Are you okay?” The old asked euphorically, very worried. 

“You are pregnant and don't tell me?” Her phrase was a little confusing, but the other woman understood. 

“Surprise?” Tobin said softly, smiling shyly. 

“Who do you hide it from me?” 

“It was to be your Christmas present but this little betrayal here is already saying to everyone. Kelley knows and you'd know in some hours.” She confessed and Christen smiled, shaking her head before hug Tobin and give her a small kiss. 

“Go give your gossip son a bath,” Christen asked, pushing her wife away. 

“I'll not clean anymore?” Tobin asked confused. 

“I'll not let my pregnant wife clean walls, Heath.” Replied when she takes her phone out, finding a cleaning number. 

“It's Heath-Press!” Tobin said. “And I'm pregnant, not sick!” 

“So do you want to clean it?” Christen asked, smiling while waiting for an answer. 

The silence takes the other room and the woman smiled more. 

“No I don't, thank you.” The older woman said and the younger let the chuckles go out her body. 

She loves so much that woman, who has given life for her two children. Two. She smiled even more with the thought about getting the family bigger, even if scenes like the blue ball painted in her wall would become frequent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read!
> 
> If you want to talk with me or anything, my Twitter is @carlisbitch.


End file.
